


The Wolf

by James_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not much I promise), Blood, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf!Keith, man this is so fucking late I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_L/pseuds/James_L
Summary: Following a werewolf into the woods isn't exactly the smartest thing Hunk has done. Neither is inviting him home.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is an insanely late Christmas gift for my friend Quiddid on Tumblr. Ahaha. I hope you like it. It's kind of lame.
> 
> Also it was only supposed to be like. 500 words? But I just suck at sticking to plan.

“Oh man, oh this is stupid. I should turn around. What am I doing?” Hunk muttered, walking through the dark in his baggy yellow pajama pants and a hoodie. He jumped at the sound of a leaf that crunched underneath, wielding his flashlight like a baseball bat. “Oh, oh man.”

He followed the trail of garbage from his garbage can. Up until yesterday he'd assumed it was a stray dog. Now, he was very _very_ convinced that it was, of all things, a werewolf. And now he was trying to find it.

_Crack_.

Hunk whirled, unsteady light illuminating the hunched form of something very big and covered in fur. The creature raised it's head, snarling.

“Easy there, Mr. Wolf, sir. I uh. Please don't maul me. But I know you're hurt and I've got some bandages at home.”

The werewolf's snarl disappeared and Hunk could see it cradling the injured limb. After a few seconds of what was probably the most terrifying staring contest of Hunk's life, the werewolf began to transform back into a boy much shorter and smaller than he'd expected. Hollywood had led him to believe that all werewolves were lumberjacks with thick beards. Probably named Jack.

Instead he was faced with a very skinny, mop-headed boy.

“I... uh. Okay you're naked. Um. Here take my sweater.”

The wolf-turned-boy approached cautiously as Hunk pulled off his hoodie, passing it to him.

“I'm Hunk.”

“Keith.”

Hunk wasn't sure what he was expecting. Perhaps part of him was still expecting _Jack_. But Keith? For a wolf? It was just so... mundane. Was anyone even named Keith anymore?

The hoodie hung to Keith's knees, and the black-haired youth clasped a hand over his arm. The boy was pale, and part of Hunk was convinced that it wasn't just his complexion.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked quietly, reflective purple eyes looking up at Hunk, very unsure and maybe a bit distrustful.

“Well, being a wolf doesn't mean you're evil right? I saw you before you got shot yesterday. You weren't attacking that girl.”

Keith glanced away briefly as Hunk led him towards his house. “That's not what her father thought.”

“He didn't see the bear.” Keith looked up, a heartbreaking look of hopefulness in his eyes.

They walked to the end of Hunk's drive, and he hefted his trashcan upright again. Keith's face was a perfect replica of a guilty puppy. “I'm sorry Hunk.”

“You're hurt, I don't think it's fair to expect you to be able to hunt.”

There was a brief silence.

“It's not because I'm hurt. I can't survive off a raw meat diet alone. I'm not just some wolf.”

“So you've been eating trash?” Hunk said with some mild alarm.

Keith flushed bright red. “I didn't exactly get a 'how to not starve' tutorial when I was growing up.”

“Oh man. What about your parents?”

There was a brief silence.

“Oh man. Dude I'm sorry,” Hunk held the door open for him.

Keith entered, eyes glancing around the small dwelling. Despite being horribly dated with burnt orange shag carpet, wood paneling, and mismatched furniture, it felt homely. Safe. The scents of many home cooked meals permeated the main room. Keith padded in cautiously, skirting the disemboweled remains of an old diesel engine.

“The bathroom is this way,” Hunk said pulling the chord on a lamp illuminating the small house better. “Let me see the wound.”

Keith nodded, tugging the hoodie off, holding it in front of him. “The bullet went into my shoulder.”

“Where did it come out?” Hunk asked dousing a rag with antiseptic and blotting at the injury.

“I don't think it did.”

“Dude we need to call a doctor.”

“No Hunk, no doctors. I don't even know if my anatomy is abnormal or not. And I can't exactly explain why I have a bullet in me.”

“What do you plan to do then?” Hunk asked dabbing the wound a couple of times causing Keith to flinch. “This looks pretty infected.”

“Dig it out if I can.”

“With your claws?” Hunk asked his voice hitting a higher pitch. “Okay no, let's not do that. Okay. Hold on. Stay here. Uh. Hold this on the wound okay?”

Hunk passed him the rag.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Hunk groaned, walking back into the living room to grab his phone. He snagged a pair of sweat pants from the laundry he'd been meaning to fold for the past week. He handed the pants to Keith who awkwardly tugged them on while attempting to hold the rag to his arm.

Hunk opened up YouTube and Keith peeked at the screen. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to learn how to remove a bullet.”

“On YouTube?”

“Look man this is crazy enough as is, I'd rather look it up on YouTube than watch you go to town with your claws.” He clicked play on the first video and only lasted a couple of seconds. “Oh man I'm going to...” he groaned “I'm going to barf move.”

Keith evacuated his seat on the toilet and Hunk leaned over retching for a second, before he managed to get his stomach under control.

“Maybe I should watch the video?” Keith offered.

“No no, I got it,” Hunk gasped, pushing himself up off the toilet seat, taking a seat before unpausing the video and continuing. Despite seeming a little green in the face he managed to get through the video. “Okay Keith, let's see if we can find your bullet.”

Hunk followed the bruising, poking tenderly at a particularly dark and swollen lump of skin. Keith flinched again.

“I think I found it,” he said.

“I think you did too,” Keith groaned.

“Can you take pain killer?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, though I don't know if it'll do much.”

“Better than nothing. I'm going to go get some water real quick.”

Hunk returned with a small cup of water and a bag of ice. He wrapped the ice in the towel hanging on the door, then dug around in his drawer for a few seconds, retrieving a bottle of ibuprofen. “Alright, take like, three of those, and hold the ice up to that bullet. I'm going to try and sanitize a knife.”

Keith nodded, doing as he was told. “Alright.”

Hunk returned with a small box cutter, and a wad of t-shirts. The extraction went by quickly, if only to spare Keith the pain and Hunk his stomach. Hunk sanitized the wounds yet again, layering gauze over the wound and taping it into place.

Keith let out an exhausted sigh when Hunk finished.

“I think it's probably best for you to lay down for now.”

Hunk led Keith to his room, which, considering the state of the living room, seemed rather clean. Keith curled up in a slightly Hunk-shaped indent, and after only a few brief moments, passed out. Hunk sat with his back against the bed, feeling all sorts of exhaustion from the night's events. He would rest for a few minutes, then straighten out the impromptu surgery implements in the bathroom.

Hunk could have sworn that he blinked, but the clock on the nightstand informed him that his “blink” had lasted him five hours. He lifted his head from it's plush warm headrest, pausing long enough to realize that he'd been laying against the soft black fur of Keith's haunch. It took some effort to not panic at the sight of the sleeping werewolf in his bed, but after he managed to swallow down the shout that felt like it was still sitting in the base of his throat, he stood. Breakfast. Keith could use a good breakfast. After all, the werewolf admitted to him that he had been eating out of the garbage. It was time he ate something good.

A few minutes later, he returned to the room with a plate of every breakfast food he could think to make. Pancakes with syrup and a light dusting of powered sugar, sausage, eggs, and bacon.

“Keith I...” he paused at the door, realizing the lack of occupants in the room. Hunk glanced around worriedly, but he already knew that his guest was gone.

With a sigh, he returned to the kitchen with the plate of food. Keith was a free man, he couldn't be expected to stay forever. The company, no matter how brief or unorthodox, was nice. Disappointment weighed down Hunk's shoulders.

He'd just finished eating when he heard a hesitant knock at the door. Hunk stood up, and walked to it. He jumped back in surprise when he saw the black-haired boy standing outside it, wearing clothes that fit him a whole lot better than the sweats Hunk had lent him the night before. He was holding a rabbit and something wrapped in a cloth.

“I uh, thought I should repay the kindness,” Keith said awkwardly, handing Hunk the rabbit. “I can't cook very well, but I can try my best.”

Hunk held the rabbit suppressing his hesitance.

“Also, I have these.” He opened a bag to show small dark round berries. “I think they're called hackberries? I've been saving them.”

Hunk laughed, hugging him with one arm and avoiding the injured berries. “Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. In the meantime, I made breakfast. Come inside and eat.”

Keith looked hesitantly at Hunk, as if needing permission again.

“You don't have anywhere to stay right?” Hunk asked.

Keith nodded shyly.

“You can stay here for a while if you like.”

Keith's eyes widened and his expression melted into the softest look as he finally entered the house.

“But uh, can you not wolf-out in my bed? I don't think there's enough space for me if you do.”

Keith flushed. “I can try, but it happens in my sleep if I get too cold.”

Hunk laughed and shook his head. “I'm going to have a lot to learn about werewolves. Like, can you touch silver?”

Keith snorted. “Oh come on Hunk, you've got to know that's a myth.”

“Just checking.” Hunk replied with a smile, handing Keith a plate heaped with food, heart melting with those soft eyes.


End file.
